Through the Storm
by Krys1
Summary: They say never look back, but what if you can't move foward?
1. I

**Title:** Through the Storm

**Author:** Krys

**Email:** firerebellion@yahoo.com

**Category:** Chlex angst

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Would anyone here actually believe me if I said that I owned them? Didn't think so.

**Author's Notes:** The song mentioned is "With or Without You" by U2, and the title comes from a line in that song. I got the idea for this fic from a scene in the movie "Looking for Alibrandi". It will turn into a chlex, just have some patience. Please give feedback, or I won't bother continuing this.

**Summary:** They say never look back, but what if you can't move forward? 

*

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_And I wait for you_

 The heavens opened up, sending million drops of water pounding down upon the earth. A painfully blinding flash of light pierces through the dark room, illuminating the bedroom window. Chloe looks up from the letter in time to hear the low rumble of thunder invading the silence. The house shakes with the violent winds, but she hardly feels it. She hardly feels anything at all. She doesn't even feel the small glass shards from the window stabbing through her flesh when a tree branch collides into it. It's not until she sees the red dripping upon the ivory white of the paper does she know anything's wrong. Although the words now blurred, she already knows them by heart. And she closes her eyes; she allows herself to travel back in time. His face, his touch, his words all drift like a familiar melody into the stillness. The memories are all she has now, but she knows she must forget. If only to survive.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

And then she's drowning; the cold rain swallowing her whole. She doesn't remember when or how she got outside, but here she stood, in the middle of one of the worst storms to hit the town. And all of a sudden, all the pain and anger and helplessness comes rushing into her veins and then she's running. Running, running until her legs can no longer support her, and she's falling.

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

 She's sharply aware of her surroundings; she's been here before. It was where he told her he'd always be there, whenever she needed him. All she had to do was call and he'd answer. A bitter laugh escapes her lips, realizing he'd never meant it. If he ever did, he'd be standing here right now, holding out his hand. For she's calling his name over and over, but all that replies is the sound of the storm.

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

It hits her then for some reason. He's gone. He's really, really gone. And there's nothing she could do to bring him back into her life. Amazing how in one instant, one not-so-particular moment, everything that ever mattered to you is taken away. And you're just left there in the wreckage, doing the best you can to pick up the pieces, never really understanding.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you_

How can anyone ever understand why their father would end his own life? And all out of unreasonable guilt. He was not to blame for the events that happened no less than a year ago. Some things you just don't see coming. If that's true, then why does she feel she could have done something? Something to let him know he's not alone? Now she was the one alone, and she couldn't live with herself._  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give_

_And you give  
And you give yourself away_

 Arms seemingly from out of nowhere pick her up from the earth and carry her away, but she does not look to see who it is. She doesn't want to know, in fear that it won't be the one person she wants it to be.

_My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose_

 The security don't ask any questions when Lex arrives with the sleeping girl in his arms; they just open the door to the warm sanctuary of the mansion. He carries her to one of the bedrooms, where he bandages her arm and covers her with several blankets. As he leaves, he allows himself one long look at her. He leaves the light on, for he figures she's had enough darkness to last her for a lifetime.****


	2. II

*

 Morning arrived in the small town, bringing with it blinding sunlight and humid heat. The small floods of water were the only reminders of what had happened the night before, and it was quickly disappearing. For all Chloe knew, it could have been merely a nightmare; one from which she was now safe underneath her fortress of blankets. She did not want to come into consciousness just yet, but something alerted her senses. It was an aroma of some sorts, consisting of fresh linen and several spices. Her house had always smelt like the small garden her father kept in the backyard and coffee drifting in from the kitchen. Wherever she was, she knew it wasn't home.

 Opening her eyes slowly, she was surprised to find blue-gray ones staring back at her. There was only one person whom possessed such mesmerizing eyes, and that was Lex Luthor. Sitting up wearily, Chloe rubbed at her temples to stop the dull pounding. 

 "Rest well?" Lex asked before she had a chance to speak.

 "What am I doing here?" Chloe ignored his question while stretching. Her arm throbbed, and she looked down at the bandages.

 Lex noticed her confusion and sighed.

 "You don't remember?"

 "Remember what?" She snapped, immediately regretting the harshness of her tone. 

 "I found you over by the train station. You were lying on the ground hurt so I brought you here." Lex explained while getting up and walking over to the French doors leading out to the balcony.

 Chloe took a few moments for the information to sink in before pulling back the blankets and standing up. She noticed right away that she was wearing silk pajamas.

 "Did you…?" She asked a little flustered. If he noticed, he had the decency to pretend not to.

 "Undress you? No. I had Maria -- one of the servants -- take care of it since your clothes were drenched. I hope you don't mind."

 She nodded absently, scanning the large room for her clothes. She took in her surroundings and couldn't help admiring how beautiful it was. Rich red, gold, purple, and blue hues painted the atmosphere along with a fireplace and its own balcony. She couldn't help but feel she was a queen.

 Lex moved away from the doors and closer to where Chloe was standing in the middle of the room, looking bewildered.

 "Your clothes are being washed and dry cleaned; I'll give them to you once they are finished. Would you care to join me for breakfast in the meantime?" 

 "No… but thanks. I think I'll just take a shower if that's okay," Chloe looked over at Lex and forced a small smile upon her lips.

 "Yes, of course. Make yourself at home. I'll just be downstairs in the dining room if you need me."

 Chloe watched as he slipped from the room before making her way towards the bathroom. Turning on the water to full blast, she stripped off the silk from her sweaty skin and stepped into the ice cold shower. The bandages came off easily once wet, and she inspected what damage had been done. It wasn't deep, although she found herself wishing it was. At least then she could feel as much pain outwardly as she did inward.

*

 Finding the right dining room was harder than Chloe thought, considering there were three dining rooms. After asking one of the servants, she finally found the "breakfast" one. Lex was so engrossed in the newspaper he didn't notice the pale blonde walk in and sit down at the opposite end of the table. It wasn't until he was finished reading did he look at her. He took in her weary eyes and disheveled appearance, and the way she looked like she wanted to fade into the background. It was so far from the person he knew a year ago that it was almost like looking at an entirely different person. She seemed much older, for there was a look in her eyes that said she's seen too much. And, Lex realized, she has.

 Chloe felt Lex's gaze upon her, but refused to look at him directly. She couldn't bear to see herself reflected in his face. Thankfully she didn't have to, for one of the servants appeared right then and handed her back her clothes. Chloe mumbled a thank you to the woman and rose from her seat. Walking towards the exit, Chloe never looked back at the man sitting there. She didn't see his expression of worry, or the caring in his eyes. But before she opened the door, she left a letter on the table. She'd never know that he never opened it; he didn't have to. He already knew what it read. There aren't that many ways to say goodbye.


	3. III

*

_I'm alright_

_I'm alright_

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_-"Breathe" by Greenwheel_

By late afternoon, crowds were gathering at the train station, homeward bound. Chloe sat there with her ticket in hand and a small suitcase by her feet, watching the various trains travel back and forth. After a while, her attention focused to people watching. They all had families to return home to tonight, probably with dinner already on the table. She resented them, and it made her sick to think what kind of person she was becoming. The tears had long been wiped away and now she just felt empty. Empty and cold. She shivered and instinctively pulled her sweater tighter around her body, despite the summer weather. 

 Closing her eyes briefly, she let her mind replay the events of the past week. She became an orphan, sold the house, sold most of the belongings in it, bought a train ticket to Metropolis, and planned to room with Lana while attending Metropolis University. She desperately needed to get away and begin her life over, starting with today. Today, she had decided on the walk here, would be the beginning of the rest of her life. She wasn't sure she still wanted to be a reporter for the Daily Planet, but it didn't really matter anymore. As long as she was away from Smallville, she'd manage.

 Her thoughts drifted to the man she'd be leaving behind. They had never really been together, but had grown close over the past year after the accident. They considered themselves' more than friends, but something short of lovers. It was frustrating not knowing where they stood. She always had to be careful of saying too much, or not saying enough. She reminded herself that it didn't matter anymore; he was out of her life with one letter. Now there was nowhere to move but forward, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

*

 Lex dialed Chloe's cell phone number for what seemed like the hundredth time today. It just kept on ringing, and long after he hung up, he still heard the shrill sound of it echoing. He had called her at her house many times, but he was informed by new residents today that the previous owner had moved away with no forwarding address. He had no idea where to even begin thinking where she could have ran off to, and it was causing him loss of sleep. Clark was just as much in the dark about Chloe's whereabouts as he, and Pete didn't even know her father had died. Lana, although a long shot, wasn't reachable for she had moved to Metropolis after graduating early. There was no one else to call except for her mother, but Lex knew her mother was as dead to Chloe as her father was.

 It was then a thought occurred to him. She could be where he found her a week ago during the storm; the night she read about her father's death. He had been the one who found Gabe dead, having taken sleeping pills with a bottle of Russian vodka. If that won't kill you, he doesn't know what will. Gabe had done it at the factory at his desk, and Lex presumed it was so his daughter wouldn't find him like that. Instead it had been Lex, who had entered the building early the next morning to meet some officials. At the desk, Lex found two letters: one addressed to his daughter, and one to his estranged wife. He had passed along the letter to Chloe through one of his assistants along with a note of his own, for he couldn't bear to face her. He felt it was partially his fault, what with the accident that occurred a few months back, and he didn't want her to blame him as well. He didn't even know what he'd say to her if he did see her. He reasoned that she'd come to him when she wanted to.

 He didn't have to wait long, for he got an anonymous call in the middle of the night telling him to go to the train station immediately. He didn't recognize the voice through all the static, but that wasn't important. Lex didn't bother to say thank you or even hang up. He was already outside by the time the phone hit the floor.

 Drifting back to the present, Lex finds himself in broad daylight at the station. The usual afternoon crowds were now gone, making it easier to find who he was looking for. Hurrying past nameless faces, he searched for Chloe. Then, as if an answered prayer, she appeared on the platform across the tracks in front of him. He called out her name, but the train whistle drowned out his voice. While desperately pushing and shoving to get to her, the train started to move slowly. He peered in the high windows to find her, but all he saw was a blur of other people. The train then picked up momentum and left the little town behind. Lex watched it long after it disappeared into the fading horizon, but he knew it would not be coming back. He knew she was never coming back.


	4. IV

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is rated R for descriptive sexual situations and rape. Please do not read if you don't think you can handle it.

*

 The pulsating rhythm and hypnotic lights consumed the ethereal atmosphere of The Danger Room. It held power over the people, drawing them in and having them lose themselves' in its cadence. The young woman entering the Metropolis club was no exception. She danced through the crowds until she ended up at the bar, where she sat and watched the sweaty masses all moving together in time with the never-ending beat. It reminded her of a ritual dance to the ancient gods. Everyone was acting like Armageddon would be coming with the sunrise, and tonight would be the last night of freedom. She wished she could be one of them, but she couldn't lose herself like that. What if she could never get back? Thinking twice, she decided maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

 After consuming a few rounds of tequila shots, she embraced the controlled chaos. It wasn't long before she felt the effects of the alcohol, and mixed together with adrenaline, it could only lead to disaster. The name of the club was flashing in neon lights on the ceiling high above, and she mused about the appropriateness of the name. She could practically taste the danger on her tongue, and never had it been so sweet.

 She danced to the techno music for what seemed like forever, and her body was feeling the effects. It demanded rest and water, but her mind refused to stop moving. She could never stop even if she wanted to. It felt like lava had replaced her blood, and it was exhilarating. Never before had she experienced this side of herself; a part of her had actually forgotten what had happened a mere month ago. But then again, it was only a small part. She knew she would never completely forget, no matter how free she felt. 

 Someone's body was pressing firmly against her; their arms snaking around her waist. She leaned a little into them before turning around. Dazzling hazel orbs bored into her green ones. He was rather tall and athletic, with dark hair and a devilish smirk. His smirk reminded her of someone else, but she quickly pushes that thought aside and smiles up at the young man.

 "What's your name?" She yells over the loud noise surrounding them.

 "Hunter," He yells back, leaning in so she could hear better. "And you are…?"

 "Chloe."

 And there's no more words exchanged from then on. They just spend the night dancing, hazel never leaving green. Even after the club closes in the wee hours of the morning and they leave together, they don't speak. It's not necessary, for they both know what is going to happen. It's just too bad things never go as planned.

*

 Everything was blurred together until all Chloe saw was colors. The darkness of the night, the white of her shirt, the blue of her jeans, the hazel of his eyes, the red of the pounding inside her skull. It was all faded together to become one. The sounds were vaguer, with laughing, crying, and silence filling the voids where the colors ended. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol in her system or some type of drug she hadn't remembered taking that was responsible for her current state. All she knew was the urge to vomit was increasing. She attempted to move from whatever position she was in, and was surprised to fall on a carpeted floor. Looking up slowly, the ceiling fan began to come into focus, although it hurt her head to watch it spin round and round. She attempted to stand up, but finding it impossible, she managed to crawl. A harsh light was blinding her, yet she traveled in its direction as if it were salvation. Finding it to be a bathroom and as close to heaven as she'll ever get, she noiselessly shut the door and lay down on the icy tile. It felt so good compared to the burning her limbs felt. She needed water to cool herself, and her dry throat reminded her it still needed that drink. 

 Pushing herself up using the sink, she splashed lukewarm water over her face several times and put her lips to the faucet. Turning it off, she looked around at her surroundings and caught a reflection of a scared little girl in the shattered mirror. Studying it like a piece of art, she noticed her black eyeliner was running down her red cheeks and her blonde locks were dirty and disheveled. She was shocked at how ghostly white she looked and how thin she had become. It was as if she was looking at a stranger, and it frightened her to no end.

 The churning in her stomach increased tenfold, and she yielded to the great porcelain of the toilet. There was a metallic taste to whatever she flushed, and the possibility of being drugged entered her mind. Washing out her mouth and scrubbing furiously at her exposed skin with a paper towel, memories that are better left forgotten resurfaced.

_ "Hunter," She called out pleadingly through the thick haze in her mind. "Stop. Please. I changed my mind. Hunter!"_

_ Either he refused to listen or didn't hear her, for he did not stop. His hands traveled possessively down her body, reaching the waistband of her blue jeans. She pulled away, but he quickly pulled her back to him. His hand tightened his grip on her arm, leaving a mark. She struggled weakly to escape his grasp, but he was much stronger. Pushing her down onto the mattress, he attacked her lips with his own. She couldn't breathe, her arms wailing up in front of her, trying to push him off. Finally he lifted his head up, hazel glaring down at her, and he smirked. That same smirk she had found so appealing only hours before. It was as if he was laughing at her, and it was infuriating. Mustering up what little energy she had, she managed to push him to the side a little. It wasn't much, but it was something. She scrambled to get off the bed, but he was faster. He was on top of her petite form before she could even blink. And then he was undoing the zipper on her jeans, running his hands over her thighs. She screamed. His hand came up to clamp over her mouth, and she bit it._

_ "Fuck!" He yelled, rage now evident in his once-calm demeanor._

_ He slapped her hard across the face, causing tears to slip out of her closed eyes. His hands pulled off her white shirt before he ripped off her panties, pushing himself inside. She trembled violently, the force of his entry hurting her insides to no extent. He pumped several times, nausea hitting her in waves each time. After what seemed like eternity, he finally rolled off of her and fell asleep. The damn bastard fell asleep. She forced herself to look at him so she could remember details for the police. Never before had she seen something so repulsive. Never before had she felt so much hate. All she was seeing was red. She actually felt like she could kill him. She believes she would have, if it not had been for her passing out. _

Chloe found herself hunched over the toilet again as the scenes played in her mind like out of a movie. Only it was all too real. She opened the door to the bathroom slowly and quietly in fear he was still there. Thankfully he wasn't. She quickly shoved on her clothes and ran out of the motel room as fast as her legs would allow, and then she was running. She was in a part of town she didn't recognize, but it didn't matter. She needed to be as far away from that room and that bed and those memories as possible. 

 A church appeared in her view, and she ran up the stone steps to its door. Walking down the aisle hesitantly, she was thankful no one else was there. Walking into the confessional, she made the sign of the cross and bowed her head in shame.

 "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

 __


	5. V

Author's Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had lost interest in this fic, but don't worry, I'm back! And I brought a new chapter with me! Consider it an early Christmas present.   
  
*  
  
It had been a long night. Not the kind of night that seems to never end, but the kind where it will in fact never end. The memory of it will haunt Chloe all her life, and there will surely be times where she'll wake up screaming in a cold sweat. She will find sanctuary in many things, but never a man's arms. After tonight, she'll never have a relationship again. Every touch, every kiss, every word spoken would remind her of Hunter. That will be his final revenge. And it'll kill her, knowing the power he has over her world. Even after she finds out he's dead, he'll still be very much alive. Every time, _every time_ she closes her eyes, he'll be there, hazel boring into green. And he'll grin.   
  
Those are his last thoughts as shots ring out and he's blinded by the pain of bullets burrowing their way through his flesh and into his organs like parasites. He begs at death's door, but whoever his killer is knows how to make someone suffer. Eventually he feels himself slipping away, and he's thankful until he feels the intense burning and raw fear. It's then he knows he's entered hell.  
  
*  
  
Whimpers filter through the wall of the darkened room and into the kitchen. Lana wipes away her own stray tears and pads down the hall with two steaming mugs of coffee. Rapping lightly on the door before letting herself in, she makes her way inside and turns on the bedside lamp. It casts its warm glow throughout the dorm room, chasing away the shadows and invisible monsters.   
  
Chloe slowly opens her reddened eyes and lets them adjust to the sudden but not unwelcome light. Lana's cheery smile comes into view, and it helps, but the memory of the nightmare still lingers. Lana sits down on the side of the bed and hands Chloe one of the mugs. Chloe manages a small but sincere smile and sits up wearily while clutching the mug to warm her hands. Lana puts her arm comfortingly around her almost-friend. A tear escapes Chloe, and she rests her head on Lana's shoulder. They don't know how long they stay that way, saying so much while not saying a word. All they could tell you is that would be the moment their tolerance towards each other turned into friendship.  
  
*  
  
It's only when the first beams of sunlight hit the windowsill of the mansion's master bedroom does Lex allow himself to call Chloe. He had been awake all night wanting to talk to her, but did not want to wake her from much-needed sleep. On the fourth ring a barely-audible female voice answers, and he recognizes it as Lana's. Asking for Chloe, he pulls on a shirt and pair of slacks. After a short pause, Lana tells him that Chloe's still sleeping and to call back later, but Lex is already out the door.  
  
While driving in his black porche, he lets his thoughts wander. Yesterday's events replay in his mind. He had woken up with some nameless blonde sleeping beside him, had a few afternoon business meetings, argued with his father as were their daily rountine, and found refuge in his study. There he immersed himself in paperwork and legal jargon before making friends with Jack Daniels. It was then he received a call from the private detective he had hired to find out if Chloe was alright. He told him about what had happened and where she was. Writing down Chloe's new address and telephone number, he dared to ask about the rapist. The detective faxed him the police file of a man named Hunter Carson. Calling in a favor a mobster in Metropolis owed him, he found satisfaction in knowing the man would be taken care of accordingly. Hunter would become the hunted.  
  
Reaching his destination of the Metropolis University dormitories, he forces himself to forget about Hunter and focus solely on Chloe. He is well aware no one was allowed in the building this early, but Lex Luthor is not just anyone. He finds the room Lana and Chloe occupy quickly and knocks impatiently. Lana opens the door dressed in a fuzzy pink bathrobe and moves wordlessly aside to let him in. As she locks the door, Lex takes in his surroundings. The place is bigger than he expected, and is more like an apartment than a dorm. It pleases him the girls have nice accommodations, despite the messy state it's in. As if on cue, Lana starts to pick up various things around the living room. Lex moves over to her and lightly puts a hand on her arm, stilling her movements.  
  
"Lana, tell me how she is."  
  
Lana looks up at him sadly. "Not good. But hopefully she'll be better now that you're here," She glances towards the direction of Chloe's door. "She's sleeping, but would you like to see her?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Lana leads the way to Chloe's room and opens the door quietly. Lex steps inside and walks over to the sleeping form oblivious to his presence. Kneeling down besides her bed, he takes her hand in his and kisses it softly. Lana watches from the hallway as his body begins to silently shake with sobs and closes the door. Lana goes into her own room and falls back asleep. She doesn't awake again until the alarm clock beeps, reading eight am. Heading into the kitchen, she's surprised to find the living room cleaned and coffee already made. Remembering Lex's visit, she knocks on Chloe's door, but there's no answer. Opening it, she finds no one there and all of Chloe's things gone.


End file.
